The Legend of the Golden Engine
by ATKtrains
Summary: A Thomas the Tank Engine fic. A golden engine is hidden in the mountains, but a new villian is out to get it. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas the Tank Engine: The Legend of The Golden Engine**

Chapter 1

The Island of Sodor has always been a place of excitement, danger and mystery. It is home to one of the world's biggest and most well known railway lines - Sodor Railways. However, there is a legend regarding the railway - and the Island itself.

About 150 years ago, a railroader by the name of Ambrose Sheppard constructed some of Sodor's first railways. He also built a beautiful golden engine which was literally made of gold! He named the engine Benjamin. But Benjamin .was so beautiful and golden that it was coveted by other railway lines. They sent in spies to try to capture the engine. No one ever got it, but the Ambrose felt worried. He put the engine in a special, secret shed in the mountains. The only problem was that Ambrose was the only one who ever knew where the shed was located. And that is where our story begins...

A rather large man wearing a top hat and a posh suit sat at a bar stool at the local tavern. He took a sip of his beverage as the bartender walked over to him.

"Enjoyin' your drink, Topham?" the bartender asked. The man looked up. "I haven't had wine this good in so long..." Sir Topham Hatt replied. The bartender continued polishing his glass. Then Topham noticed a painting of an engine on the wall. It was a beautiful engine and looked like it was painted in a nice golden livery.

"That engine..." Sir Topham Hatt mused to himself. The bartender turned around. "Ya like it?" he asked. Sir Topham Hatt looked over at him. "Oh, just thinking to myself..." The bartender walked over to the beer tap. "The engine's name is Benjamin. It was constructed by some guy named Sheppard. He died after he hid the engine in the mountains..." Just then Sir Topham Hatt got up. He set a few coins on the table, waved good-bye and walked out of the tavern. "

"That engine..." he said to himself as he started up his car. "I remember..."

_Flashback_

A young boy sat at his family's kitchen table. He was pouring himself a cup of milk while looking at a painting of a golden steam engine. Under it was the caption: **Benjamin** Just then the father of the family walked into the kitchen.

"You like that engine, young Topham?" he asked. Topham jumped up and down. "Well son," the father continued. "That engine is hidden in the mountains on Sodor somewhere." Topham stood up and pointed to the painting. "When I'm grown up, I'm going to go to the mountains and find the engine. Then it can run on Sodor Railway with the other engines!" he exclaimed. Mr. Hatt rubbed his young boy's hair. "Topham, when you're old enough you can do that!"

_End Flashback_

Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "I'm much to old to ever fulfill that dream..." He drove into his driveway and parked the car in his garage. He took off his hat and walked inside. Lady Hatt was preparing their dinner. He smiled as he sniffed the turkey that sat on the table.

"I see you've done well with the dinner, as usual." he told his wife. She blushed. "Thanks," she replied. "But you _always_ say that..." Sir Topham Hatt smiled weakly. "Uh...well, it's always so good that...well...you know." She sighed and stuck her fork into the turkey. They ate, but Sir Topham Hatt still couldn't get that quote of himself out his head.

_"When I'm grown up, I'm going to go to the mountains and find that engine!"_

He sighed and decided to just forget it and enjoy the dinner. However, it wasn't too long before he thought about it again...

**NEXT MORNING**

"Ah, here it is!" Sir Topham Hatt exclaimed as he pulled a dusty old book out his bookshelf in his office. It was an old, brown hardback book that was quite thick and had these words on the front: **_The History of Sodor: Maps, Legends, and Railways_**. He set it on his desk and opened it up.

It was flipped to a page that had some words and paragraphs circled here and there. It also had a sketch of Benjamin on the side. "Here they are..." he sighed as he started reading:

_...but of all Sodor's legends, one stands out the most: The legend of Benjamin the Golden Engine. He was created by Ambrose Sheppard, but due to certain circumstances, Ambrose hid the engine in the mountains. And that is all that is known about the engine, aside from sketchs and paintings. _

_Benjamin has been searched for for years, but nothing has ever been found. Some scolars claim that he was hidden in the mountains by where the Mid-Sodor Railway was. Some claim that it was hidden in the mountains on the Culdee Fell Mountain Line. Some claim that Benjamin was not even hidden on Sodor at all. _

_However, one scholar by the name of Mr. Peter Sam claims that on a mountain hike, he found some old railway ties and some old pieces of wood by the hills. And some citizens of surrounding towns claim that strange whistles can be heard on certain nights. But evidence of this..._

"And that's it." Sir Topham Hatt sighed. He shut the book, but instead of putting it on the shelf, he put it in the center of his desk. Just then the phone rang. Without waisting a single second, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." he greeted. "Sir Topham Hatt?" the voice asked. "Yes," he answered. "Sir Topham Hatt. Head and owner of Sodor Railways..." "Good. Listen, I was wondering if I could schedule a job interview." the person requested. Sir Topham Hatt pulled out a small notebook from his desk. "Yes. Sure. When?" "How about today at 3:30?" the person asked. "Fine." replied Sir Topham Hatt as he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There you go, James." said the cleaner as he finished polishing James' paint. "Do you think I look good enough for the special train?" James asked hapilly. The cleaner grinned. "You'll do just fine." he laughed as he got into his truck and drove away. James waited a few minutes until his crew showed up. He got his coaches ready, and puffed to the station where he waited for Skarloey to show up with the passengers.

But Skarloey was already 10 minutes late. That made James feel angry and worried at the same time. Finally, he was relived when he heard the little old engine's faint whistle.

"Sorry I'm late," Skarloey panted. "I was held up because the coaches were-" "Never mind that," James cut in. "Are those special passengers on?" Skarloey smiled. "Yes they are. And they're quite nice at that!" he exclaimed. Then James saw the passengers get out of Skarloey's coaches and walked over into James'. The conductor blew his whisle, and James puffed out of the station.

"Thank you for that wonderful run, James." a passenger told him at the station. James smiled. "Thank you. It was nothing, really." he replied. The passengers got on a bus, and left. Just then, Jamess heard some voices coming from Sir Topham Hatt's office.

Sir Topham Hatt sat at his desk, while a man wearing some overalls and a dirty, smashed down hat sat at a chair in front of the desk.

"And you would like to be a railway repairman?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. The man nodded. "Yup." he replied in a somewhat American accent. Sir Topham Hatt flipped through some papers on his desk. "All right," he replied. "I suppose you can start soon..." Then he looked out the window. A small, brown pickup truck sat out there.

"Is that yours?" he asked. The man nodded. "Yup. Ol' Buck an' I been together for years. Plus I got some special wheels put on him so he can ride on them old railroad tracks." Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "And what is your name again?" he asked. "Gary."

"Okay. You and Buck can start tomorrow. I would like it if you can do a quick survey of the area." Sir Topham Hatt told him. Gary nodded and got up. Then he noticed the book on the desk.

"Nice book." Gary commented. "Mind if I look at it?" Sir Topham Hatt showed no objection. So Gary picked it up and flipped it open to the bookmarked page. He scanned it, and set it back down again.

"What'ya think about that golden engine story?" Gary asked. "I believe it's true. In fact, in the near future, I plan to go and find it." Sir Topham Hatt replied. Gary glanced at him. "I read in another book that Benjamin has great power. If used by good hands, it can benifit all man. But if used by evil...well, you know." he noted. Sir Topham Hatt pointed to the door.

"Okay, that's enough. I'll talk with you tomorrow. Good night." he said. Gary waved good-bye and walked out the door. Soon Sir Topham Hatt left, also.

The next morning, Gary and Buck were getting ready to survey the area around Thomas' Branch Line. Gary was putting some gasoline in Buck's tank, when Sir Topham Hatt waddled over.

"So I hear that you and Buck are going to survey Thomas' line." he said. Gary nodded. "Yup." he replied as he walked into Buck's cab. He hit a small button, and another set of wheels came out from the bottom. But Sir Topham Hatt noticed something...those wheels were train wheels!  
"A while ago, I got Buck here fitted with those. That way I can run the line and all works a lot quicker." he explained. Topham nodded in agreement. "Would you like to go to the pub and have some food after work?" he asked. Gary smiled. "That would be great," he told him. "I'l meet you at Arf's Pub at 6'." And with that, Gary hit the gas pedal, and he and Buck drove away.

Gary and Topham picked a table near the piano. The pianist was hitting some hard notes and playing a lovely ballad. The waiter came over and they ordered a plate of shrimp and some beer.

Gary dipped his shrimp in the dip sauce given to them. "I was looking at a book," he said. "And it said some more stuff about the golden engine, Benjamin." Sir Topham Hatt took a sip of his beer. "Well, I'm going to prove the legends are true. I'm leaving for the Culdee-Fell Mountains tomorrow morning." he replied. Gary narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid _I'll_ be the one who proves it's true." he shot back. Topham laughed. "Sorry, but there is **no** way that you'll beat me." Then the waiter came over, they paid their bill and walked outside.

"Gary, I'm sorry, but I have all sorts of documents in my office about the engine. I'm memorizing them and leaving in the morning." Sir Topham Hatt told him as they walked outside. Gary got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh trust me." he muttered. "I **_will_** be the one who finds the engine. Do not try to argue with me." Gary opened Buck's door and drove off immediately.

"We have some work to do." he told Buck. Buck grinned. "Like what...?" he replied back. Gary whispered some stuff out his window to Buck while the silly trucks smiled with mischief. "Oh that'll place the old man in his place..." Buck laughed. And they both laughed wildly until they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sir Topham Hatt wasted no time on getting ready to go. He got up at quarter till 5' in the morning, and left at 5:30. He took a back road so there'd be no traffic. His lights were bright against the darkness and he had the radio on to his favorite morning show.

"Ah, this is it." he mused to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. Then suddenly, he saw some lights ahead of him. Sir Topham Hatt attempted to just move off to the side, but the vehicle was going quite fast! It drove up so quickly in fact, that Topham slammed on the brakes, creating a loud screaching sound. The light of the other vehicle almost blinded him, but he could barely make out that it was a truck. He heard a door open and a man walked out of the truck.

The man walked over to Topham's door. The person was wearing a ski mask that conceled the face. "Get in the truck." the man ordered. Topham said nothing and did nothing. "Get in the truck!" the man shouted again. This time Sir Topham Hatt did as he was told. Once he was out, the man grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over to his truck. "Where are you taking me?" Topham asked nervously. "Shut up and come with me." the man replied as he opened the truck door and threw Topham in. Then he drove away, leaving the car right in the middle of the road.

"How awful." Sodor Castle moaned. All of Sir Topham Hatt's engines were gathered at the sheds while their crews spoke off to the side. Percy looked towards Thomas and Toby. "Why would anyone want to do that?" he asked. Toby sighed. "I don't know." Thomas sadly replied. Just then Henry's driver walked over to the engines.

"As you know," he began. "Sir Topham Hatt went missing this morning. This was found out by Bertie when he was on his morning run." Duck's driver walked over. "Apparently Lady Hatt is worried sick." he added. Everyone groaned. Just then a loud horn was heard, and Buck and Gary slid in.

"Terribly sorry." Gary appologized. "I heard some things about Sir Topham Hatt going missing. I just don't know what to say." Then he walked back into Buck's cab. "Well, can't chat. The Thin Controller called me and asked me to take a look at their viaduct. Must go!" he shouted as he drove off.

"That was...strange." Bear commented. Everyone else agreed. Edward's crew spoke for a minute, then walked into Edward's cab. "We're going to investigate." said the driver. No one objected as Edward puffed out onto the main line.

Gary was going straight down the line, faster than ever. "All we have to do is ask that Thin Controller about where he found those old tracks and our problems are solved." Gary told Buck. Buck laughed, then paused for a moment. "Da' ya' hear sometin' behind us?" he asked. Gary looked back and saw Edward on the opposite track about 100 yards back.

"That stupid thing's followin' us." Gary told Buck. He hit the gas pedal down and took off. But Edward kept following them. "That's it!" Gary thundered. He stopped Buck and got out and walked over to the nearby set of points. Without waisting any time, he set it so that Edward would be diverted to the loop line and be sent back to the sheds. He waited for a moment, then Edward came and the plan worked just as planned. Gary laughed as he and Buck continued on to the Skarloey Railway.

When Edward got back to the sheds, the only engines left were Oliver, Duck, Bear, Gordon, Sodor Castle, Henry and James. "He switched me onto the loop line." Edward sighed. His crew got out and spoke with the others. Just then Lady Hatt drove in. Everyone quit what they were doing when they saw her.

"Well," she began. "I guess I've assumed ownership of this railway. And just to let you know, I've called for Topham's brother, Theodore to come in from London. Gordon, I would like you to pick him up at London station." Gordon smiled in agreement. Then she left.

Bear decided to strike a conversation. "Does anyone beside me find that that new person, Gary a little suspicous?" he pondered. The other engines all gave a 'yes' or a 'indeed.'

"I think that something needs to be done." Duck commented. Oliver agreed.

"I heard him saying that he wanted to find the same golden engine The Fat Controller was looking for." Oliver replied. Then James' eyes narrowed. "I just thought of something: If The Fat Controller was looking for the Benjamin, and Gary wanted to, then The Fat Controller would probably find it before him." "Continue." Sodor Castle requested.

"Anyway," James continued. "If The Fat Controller couldn't go on his journey, then Gary could get the engine without any trouble and-" "Could use it's power to take over Sodor!" Henry cut in. All of the other engines, including their crews shared shocked glances.

"We better keep this to ourselves." Oliver's fireman suggested. Everyone else agreed. Bear looked toward the group. "Gary is a threat." he noted. The others agreed. "And we must," Duck stuck in. "Stop him." James finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A distant whistle was heard from the station platform. Lady Hatt looked down the tracks and saw an engine coming. "Gordon." she whispered to herself. And in a few moments, Gordon came rolling into the platform.

The carriage door opened and out walked a man wearing a top hat, and a posh suit. In his hand was a suitcase and a violin case. In fact, the he looked quite like Sir Topham Hatt with the only exception being the size of his belly!

"Theodore." Lady Hatt greeted. Theodore bowed slightly and took off his hat. "Good day." he replied. Gordon looked over at them, not saying anything.

"Well," Theodore began. "I've heard everything. Topham went out to find the engine and his car was found on the back road." Then he walked over to the door of Topham's office. He inserted a key and walked on in.

"Apparently some of his plans to find the engine were hidden in that safe in the back of his room." Theodore continued as he flipped the light switch, turning the light's on in the office. Then he walked to a large safe in the back corner of the room. "He never gave out the combination, not even to me." Lady Hatt explained. Theodore pulled a small piece of paper out his wallet which had some numbers on it. "Except to me." he said as he started spinning the dial on it.

"And open!" he exclaimed as the safe opened. But when it was opened fully, a surprise was in store for them.

"IT'S EMPTY!" Lady Hatt exclaimed sorrowfully. Theodore was just as equally shocked. "That's odd! Someone must have broken in!" he thought. The two locked the office and walked outside.

"I don't believe it..." Lady Hatt sighed, nearly crying. Theodore put his arm on her shoulder. "It's all right. We'll find it out soon enough..." Gordon, who was still at the platform, couldn't help but overhear their little problem.

"Ma-am, I couldn't help but overhear your mishap, but there is something I need to tell you." Lady Hatt and Theodore stopped and looked at him. "Go ahead, Gordon." Lady Hatt requested. "Anyway, some of the engines and I were talking about The Fat Controller's vanishing and we came to a conclusion; You see, since Gary wanted to find Benjamin, like the Fat Controller and since the Fat Controller said he'd find him first Gary became jealous. If The Fat Controller _didn't go on the search_ then Gary could find him without any trouble." Lady Hatt's eyes widened while Theodore looked shocked. "Thank you Gordon." Lady Hatt said as she walked off with Theodore.

"Now it all makes sense." Lady Hatt told Theodore. "If Topham didn't couldn't find the engine, then that would leave Gary to get it." Theodore nodded. "Well, we can discuss this at dinner." he said as he signalled a bus over to him. "I'll meat you at the pub in an hour after I check into my hotel room." He waved goodbye as he got on the bus and then drove away.

"Well that was useless." Gary said to Buck as they drove down a small, dirt road. Buck groaned. "That stupid Thin Controller didn't help us at all. All he said was 'that the documents are secret." Gary rolled his eyes. "Ya." Then they drove up to a small, wooden shack. Gary parked Buck and walked up to the door. "Yell if anyone comes." he ordered. Buck gave him a simple "Yup."

"Yo, Fatty!" Gary shouted as he walked in. A man, tied to a chair made a moaning noise. "Let me go!" the man shouted. Gary stamped his foot on the floor. "NO!" he thundered. "Sir Topham Hatt, you will not leave until **I** find that engine!" Sir Topham Hatt said nothing. Gary looked at him. "So, now that I have your documents, is there anything else you'd like?" he asked. Sir Topham Hatt looked him in the eyes. "Tell me why you want to use Benjamin's powers to take over Sodor." he demanded. Gary stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"You wanna know?" he asked. Topham nodded his head, though the way he was positioned, it was quite tough. "Fine." Gary said. "My great, great, great, great grandfather was one of Sodor's first railway workers. He worked next to your great, great, great, great grandfather. And when the manager was retiring, he picked your grandfather to take over. That made your family rich and my family has always been poor. I came over here from the States to get revenge...which I will." Sir Topham Hatt's eyes were wide open. "Bye." Gary said as he walked out the door and out to Buck.

"C'mon." he said. "We're going to go and get some work done." Buck seemed surprised. "Like what?" he pondered out loud. "The Thin Controller's place. I _need_ those documents."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I got the documents!" Gary sang as he walked into the shack. Topham was stunned as he struggled to get out of his chair, but it was useless.

"Now let's take a look here," Gary said to Topham. He flipped open a folder and pulled out a piece of paper. "_I have not a clue as to where the engine is. However, today while I was hiking by Sodor Mountains, I saw some old tracks that lead right up to mountain. **Right up** to the mountain and just stopped. I also noticed an old oil can with the date '1856' on it._" Gary read. After reading it, he stomped his foot and cursed.

"Oh that _really_ helped me!" he shouted in anger. "A nice little oil can with a stupid date on it." He sat down at the table and sighed. "It's not getting me anywhere." Gary cursed a little more, then walked out the door and got in Buck. "I need a ride." he sighed.

"Did you here anything about how the Fat Controller went missing?" Skarloey asked the other engines. They all spoke up with 'no' or 'never' but some did say that they had heard.

"I heard that he was kidnapped." Sir Handel answered. Arnold also cut in. (note that Arnold is one of my made up characters) "Edward told me that the new person, Gary and that truck, Buck could be responsible." Rusty was about to mention something, but was cut off by the sound of a police siren. And soon, a whole line of police cars came in. And the Thin Controller's car came in, and stopped quickly.

"Thank goodness!" he shouted. "I've been robbed! Someone stole my secret documents on Benjamin the Golden Engine." The police started talking to him while the engines spoke quietly.

"Something strange is going on..." Duncan said. Peter Sam agreed. "Do you remember the day that Gary asked the Thin Controller about his documents and the Thin Controller wouldn't let him see them?" he asked. That made them each think. "Then that would make Gary a prime suspect..." Ivo Hugh noted. "I'll tell James when he picks up my train today." Skarloey said as he puffed off.

"And this is our final stop." Lady Hatt said as she walked Theodore out of James' train at the station. Theodore walked up to James. "You've done quite a nice run." he complimented. James blushed. Then a whistle was heard and Skarloey came puffing in, rather quickly.

"Lady Hatt!" he shouted. She turned around, surprised, and looked at the tired engine. "Skarloey, what is up?" she asked. Skarloey struggled for breath and finally blurted it out: "Thin Controller...robbed, Gary..." She turned to Theodore who looked back at her. "Thank you Skarloey. That will do." Then she turned towards Theodore. "We have some work to do." she said as they walked back into the coach.

"Here we are." Lady Hatt said as she flipped the switch on in Topham's office. She quickly slid over to a filing cabinet with some letters on each of the droors of each one. She remembered him giving Gary's last name as 'Rodnick.' She went to _R_ section and opened it. No sooner had she opened it, she found the file labeled 'Gary Rodnick.'

"It doesn't give residence or even a phone number..." she sighed. Theodore stood up. "Okay, so that's done. However, we'll soon figure something out. Remember, he's looking for the golden engine and..." Then he trailed of as he saw a headlight outside the office. "Excuse me." he told Lady Hatt as he walked outside.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he shouted at the set of headlights. The vehicle quickly turned around and started off behind the station. "Come on!" Theodore shouted to Lady Hatt who locked the door and jumped into Theodore's car. They took chase to the vehicle.

"What is that?" Lady Hatt asked. Theodore struggled to see anything about the vehicle. "It's a truck...brown I believe..." Lady Hatt's eyes grew big when he said that. "GARY! THAT'S HIS TRUCK!" she shouted. Theodore floored the car and took off. However when they found a small dirt road, they stopped and turned around.

"We can't go on, for we're at risk. However, now that we know where Gary's hideout is, we can get Topham back. We'll do it tomorrow." Theodore elaborated. Lady Hatt nodded as they drove back to the station.

Gary threw open the door to his shack and slammed it. "Stupid idiot who chases me..." he groaned. Then he sat down at his desk and flipped on a small light. "An oil can dated 1856 and tracks leading up to the mountains." he sighed. Then all at once, the thoughts hit him. "1856...the date the engine was put in it's shed...mountains...tracks leading up to them...THAT'S IT! BENJAMIN IS HIDDEN IT SODOR MOUNTAINS!" he exclaimed as he danced around the floor. Then he walked into his makeshift bedroom, which was really none other than a small sleeping bag on the floor. "I'll rest and start the search tomorrow!" he shouted. But little did he know, that Theodore and Lady Hatt had figured out the same thing, and had a little plan ready for the next day...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why won't you START!" Gary shouted at Buck. The silly truck just sighed. "It's because you've never fixed my parts." he replied. Gary cursed at Buck. "Forget it. Let's get going so we're at Sodor Mountain by sunrise." Gary told Buck who roared into life. They flashed the headlights and sped down the road. They rolled over the tracks and headed into the town. However, they had no idea that a small blue engine was sitting on the track by Gary's shack...

"Is it okay to go...?" Lady Hatt asked. Theodore looked out the cab window. "Seems safe. Let's go." he replied. Thomas was surprised. "What if I get caught or Gary comes back?" he asked. Theodore looked back as he and Lady Hatt walked through the woods. "Just whistle!" Thomas frowned. "But I can't whisle without someone..."

Theodore and Lady Hatt soon found the run-down shack. Unfortunantly the door wasn't opening, so with a good kick of the leg, Theodore opened it up. "TOPHAM!" Lady Hatt shouted instantly. A muffled response was heard from the corner of a room. Theodore shined a flashlight on the corner of the room, revealing Sir Topham Hatt, tied to a chair, mouth covered with a cloth. Theodore and Lady Hatt ran right over to him and un-tied him.

"Topham!" Lady Hatt exclaimed as he was finally free. Topham struggled for air and soon managed to gasp out a response. "Gary...Sodor Mountain...Benjamin...now..." he gasped. Theodore pulled out an in-haler and he took a puff. Sir Topham Hatt was soon ready to go. "We must go!" he shouted. They ran out of the shack, but Topham grabbed a pile of notes that Gary had collected.

"Sir Topham Hatt!" Thomas exclaimed when he saw the man emerge from the forest. Theodore entered the cab of Thomas along with Lady Hatt and Sir Topham. Theodore took off the brakes and started up Thomas. They sped down the tracks and were soon off to Sodor Mountains. However, Gary had arrived there and was all ready down to business.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So uh, how do we start?" Gary asked himself. Buck sighed. "I don't know. If there's anything wrong with what I see, it's those tracks that lead right up to the mountain." he replied. Gary was intrigued. "What tracks?" he asked. Buck groaned. "Look to your left, you idiot."

Gary took a glance to his left. He saw some weeds, but under the weeds, the train tracks lay. "How did you see that and I didn't?" Gary asked. Buck said nothing.

Gary followed the tracks for about a hundred feet when he stood face-to-face with the mountain. "It just...ends." Gary said. And he was correct. The tracks ran right up to the mountain and just stopped. Gary sat down and began to cry in sorrow. "But...it's not right...somethings wrong!" Then he walked over to Buck. He kicked him in the door. "OUCH!" Buck exclaimed. Gary got into him. "Shut up." he ordered. Then he drove Buck up to the mountain. "Any suggestions!" Gary screamed. Buck paused. "Check for a secret entrance." he suggested. Gary grinned. "You sure are a smart truck." he said to Buck as he got out of him. Buck rolled his eyes. "The Fat Controller's hat is smarter than you."

"Faster Thomas!" Lady Hatt called to the blue engine. Thomas panted for air. "Can't...go...faster..." Theodore poked his head out of the cab to Thomas. "You're doing great! Keep up the pace!" Sir Topham Hatt looked out the window, but saw something. "Are we on...?" he asked himself. Lady Hatt looked at him. "What, dear?" Topham looked out the window and his eyes grew large. "DUCK!" he shouted. Theodore and Lady Hatt ducked and Topham shut his eyes.

One minute Thomas was on the line, and the next he was laying in a ditch. They had taken a corner to fast and landed in a muddy ditch. Everyone was all right, but shaken up. Thomas had taken a corner too fast. And now, he was de-railed.

"What are we going to do? We have to get to Sodor Mountains, and fast!" Lady Hatt exclaimed. Sir Topham Hatt took out his cell-phone and called the yard. He then looked towards the group. "Edward is bringing the break-down train." he said. The group smiled, but were still quite concerned that they wouldn't get to the mountain in time.

"Dmn it!" Gary shouted as he threw his shovel down. "There's NO WAY IN!" Buck sighed. "Sit down and think. _Think_." Buck told him. Gary sat down on a log near the mountain-side. "It's just not fair." he said, nearly crying. He then stood up, but knocked his head on a rock that was sticking out of the cliff!

"Stupid thing." he said, and mumbled under his breath. He then looked at the rock. It was long, and came to a point on the end. "Hmm." he mused. "That's strange...rocks never jolt out like that..." Buck took a glance at it. "I think, I think you should pull it." he told Gary. Gary eyed it. "Okay...here we go..." Gary put his hand on the rock, and pulled it down. A small screeching noice was heard. Then, all of the sudden, the mountain-side began to cave in!

"Oh God...!" Gary sputtered, shocked. The mountain-side opened up, revealing a long tunnel into the mountains! Gary's eyes were wide-open in shock and surprise and hapiness. "That's it! The passage into the tunnel!" he exclaimed. Gary quickly ran back to Buck and started him up. He put his rail-wheels down and went onto the tracks (which ran into the mountains). "This may be it..." Gary told himself as they went into the mountain.

"HURRY THOMAS!" Lady Hatt shouted. Thomas was very tired, and wanted to stop. "The mountains are just up ahead." Sir Topham Hatt told Thomas. Theodore looked out the cab window. "The mountains are just ahead." he announced. They went over a set of points, and were on the 'mountain-line.'

They arrived at the tracks leading into the mountain. "What in the world...?" Thomas asked. Everyone got out and observed the area. "We'll go and get The Thin Controller. Let's go." Topham said. They then turned around and went to the Skarloey Railway.

"This tunnel goes on forever." Buck sighed. "Shut up." Gary ordered. Buck went silent. Burning torches were on the wall as they went further into the mountains. "Holy cow!" Gary exclaimed suddenly, as he threw on Buck's brakes. Ahead of them, were two steel doors with the letter 'B' on them. "This is it...!" Gary smiled as he got out and opened the doors. He climbed back into Buck and drove on in...

The tracks went about 100 yards further, then, in front of them was a tender. "B,B,B, Benjamin..." Gary stuttered as he got out. He saw the tender. It was gold. Then, right in front of the tender, was a golden engine. It's golden paint shone brighter than anything else Gary had ever seen. It had a golden funnel with golden wheels. On it's side, in gold letters, the word 'Benjamin' was engraved.

Gary smiled and laughed evily. "I've done it! I've found the golden engine!" he shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gary started dancing around Benjamin. "I've done it! I've done it! I've found the golden engine!" he shouted in joy. Buck grinned. "Hey, congrats there, Gary!" Buck called to him. Gary climbed into the cab of Benjamin. "So...how's this stupid thing start...?" he asked. Buck frowned. "Uh, got me!"

Gary stepped out of the cab and looked around. "Maybe it's just like a normal engine..." he said to himself. So he picked up a shovel, released the brakes and began to start Benjamin up. But Buck was concerned about something.

"You know, there's only one track leading in here." he noted to Gary. Gary rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Point being...?" he replied. "How are we going to get out? I mean, you can't drive both of us!" Gary walked over to Buck, took him off the rails and turned him around so he was facing the opposited direction. Then he went into the cab, inserted the keys and hit the 'auto-pilot' button.

"You're on your own. I'll catch up wid'cha later." Gary called as Buck 'drove' off. Gary then walked over to Benjamin. "So how do I turn you around-" he started, but stopped when he saw his answer. "A turntable! This is too easy." he mused. Gary managed to get Benjamin onto the turntable and turned him around. "Finally. I can see how good you go...!" Gary laughed. He started Benjamin up and put him in full speed. Then he pulled out a small, red remote. "And this will help me...take over Sodor..."

"Any moment now we'll be on the 'mountain-line'." Sir Topham Hatt told the Thin Controller. The Thin Controller nodded in agreement. It was now about 8:00 in the morning. Thomas had had a rest and was now ready to go. Then suddenly, they saw something up ahead.

"What's that?" asked Thomas' driver. Sir Topham Hatt, Theodore, and The Thin Controller looked out the cab window. "It's a..." Theodore started. "Truck!" The Thin Controller cut in. It was Buck, coming right at them!

"Stop Thomas!" Sir Topham Hatt called. But it was too late. Thomas hit Buck, throwing him right off the line, into a ditch. Thomas stopped shortly after.

"Buck!" Thomas shouted. "What are you doing!" Buck was dazed and confused after being hit. "Where's Gary...?" he asked, in a somewhat puzzled voice. Theodore and Sir Topham Hatt stepped out of the cab and examined Buck. Theodore looked at the silly truck. "I'll take care of the truck. You guys, go on..." Theodore told them. Thomas then puffed off with the rest of the crew.

"So you're partners with that Gary person?" Theodore asked Buck. Buck frowned. "Well, we _were_ partners..."

Gary was now speeding through the mountain tunnel with Benjamin. "This is all _too_ easy!" he exclaimed. They exited the tunnel, went on the 'mountain-line' and were on the main line.

Finally, Gary heard a "What?" come from the front of the engine. "Where am I?" the voice asked. Gary looked out of the cab. "You're now in my clutches!" Gary shouted to Benjamin. Benjamin was shocked. "Who are you?" he asked, worried. Gary laughed. "I'm Gary! And I'm leading you to doom!"

Thomas was about a mile from the 'mountain-line'. Suddenly, he heard a loud whistle, but not any whistle he recognized. Thomas stopped. "What's going on?" asked Thomas' fireman. Sir Topham Hatt got out and looked down the opposite track. "It looks like...an engine..." he said quietly. But as the whistle got louder, the engine got closer, revealing a great golden engine.

"It can't be..." Sir Topham Hatt told himself. Benjamin flew by, with Gary laughing wildly. "I found it! And you can't stop me !" he shouted. Sir Topham Hatt was in shock. "We uh, have to turn around!" he called. "But we can't!" Theodore replied. "Thomas, go in reverse!" Sir Topham Hatt called. So Thomas reversed, taking up a chase.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Benjamin asked. Gary looked at the engine. "You want to know? You want to KNOW!" he thundered. Benjamin replied with a simple, "Yes." Gary told him how his great, great, great, grandfather had worked on Sodor and how he had lost his job. "And that's why I'm going to use your power to take over Sodor!" he finished. Benjamin was baffled. "How?" he asked. Gary smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

"First, we get onto the track that leads to the viaduct. Then, as we approach, I use this nice little remote and..." Gary trailed off. "WHAT!" Benjamin ordered. "...I use it to activate the bombs I planted on the viaduct. Then you fall off, you're destroyed and I use my new power-sucking machine thingy, and I take your power, and take over Sodor!" Gary finished, laughing evily. "You wouldn't!" Benjamin called. Gary narrowed his eyes. "Oh, but I am!"

"The golden engine is on the main line, the track that leads to the viaduct!" Sir Topham Hatt called, after talking to a signal-man on his cell phone. Thomas grinned. "That's the line we're on!" he called back. Thomas' driver increased his speed. He was now going about 90 MPH. "I don't think I can go much faster without de-railing...!" Thomas shouted. Sir Topham Hatt looked towards Thomas. "Then hold on, cause we have to get that engine..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Stop, you evil man!" Benjamin ordered Gary. Gary rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. There's nothing you can do." Gary replied. Then they saw the sign: VIADUCT - 3 MILES. "Well, 3 miles until your doom." he told Benjamin. However, Thomas had all ready taken a plan...

"Okay, this line of trucks might stop them." Thomas said. Thomas and his crew had shunted a line of frieght trucks onto Benjamin's line. "He might stop...I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen at the viaduct..." Sir Topham Hatt said. Then Thomas went over the points and was on the opposite line. They waited.

"Not much further now!" Gary exclaimed. Benjamin was worried. "The viaduct is just up ahead!" Gary continued. Then suddenly, they saw a line of frieght trucks, just sitting on the tracks! "Goodness!" Gary exclaimed, and tried to stop Benjamin. But Benjamin went right through the trucks, destroying every last one. But he was now covered in coal dust.

However, when they went through the trucks, Gary fell down and landed on the remote, which had fallen out of his pocket. It activated the bombs.

James was taking a train of coal trucks over the viaduct when he heard a loud 'BOOM!.' James was off the viaduct, but the last four cars of his train (he didn't have a guards van) went into the river, after the viaduct blew up. "What in the WORLD!" James asked, in shock.

Thomas had started chasing after Benjamin after he had ran through the frieght trucks. Gary looked back. "What is that stupid blue thing doing?" he asked. Sir Topham Hatt stood on Thomas' footplate. "STOP NOW GARY!" he ordered. Gary increased Benjamin's speed. "Shut up, Fatty!" he called back. Thomas was now going about 100 MPH with Benjamin going the same speed. "The viaduct is just ahead!" Theodore said to Thomas' crew. Sir Topham Hatt then got an idea.

"I need some rope, NOW!" he shouted. Thomas' driver gave him some rope that was in the cab. Sir Topham Hatt stood on the footplate. "This is going to be risky..." he mused. Then, with great care, he jumped onto Thomas' side. He walked on it, until he was right in front of Thomas' face.

"What are you doing!" Thomas asked. Sir Topham Hatt then looked over at Benjamin. "I'm using this rope to get to Benjamin and stop him." he replied as he took aim. "Okay...here it goes..." Sir Topham Hatt said as he threw the rope. It landed on Benjamin's back buffers. "Perfect." he smiled. Then he looked at Thomas and called to his driver. "Keep the same speed. Do not go up on bit!" he called. Thomas' driver nodded in agreement. Then Sir Topham Hatt got onto the rope.

He began to slowly slide across. After about a minute, he was on Benjamin's back buffer. He undid the rope, grabbed it and stood on Benjamin's tender. "What is going on back there!" Gary shouted as he turned around. Then he saw Sir Topham Hatt. Topham jumped into the cab and threw a punch at Gary's face, nailing him perfect. "Feel the wrath of Fatty!" Sir Topham Hatt announced as he hit Gary a few more times. Finally, when Gary was taken out, he nailed Sir Topham Hatt in the arm. Finally, after Topham had recovered, he pushed Gary out of the cab. Gary held on by the footplate. "Get...out...of here!" Topham shotued as he pushed Gary off. But Gary grabbed on again. Then a horn was heard.

Gary turned around and saw Buck on the road near the tracks. "Buck! Help!" Gary shouted. Buck frowned. "NO! I'm partners with Theodore now!" he shouted back. Theodore smiled as he honked the horn again. Gary cursed and tried to climb back on. Then suddenly...

"STOP!" Thomas shouted from the other line, and a loud screeching noise was heard. Thomas' driver had put on his brakes. Topham got up, giving Gary the chance he needed. Gary climbed back in. Topham looked out the window and saw the viaduct, less than 150 yards away! "NO!" he screamed as he quickly put on Benjamin's brakes. Benjamin began to slow down, but he wasn't slowing fast enough...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'M SORRY BENJAMIN!" Sir Topham Hatt called as he prepared for the fall. But Benjamin stopped. "Eh?" Gary asked. Sir Topham Hatt saw they had stopped, inches from where the track was blown. Then Topham walked over to Gary and hit him in the face.

"Listen you idiot, this engine is not going to DIE!" he shouted as he hit him again. Gary then reached into his pocket. "I should have done this a long time ago..." he mumbled. When he pulled his hand out of his pocket, a shining pistol was in his hand! Sir Topham Hatt didn't know what to do. "Say your prayers Fatty!" Gary laughed as he prepared to pull the trigger. Then something hard and cold hit him on the head, causing him to fall down. "Theodore!" Topham exclaimed. Theodore hat hit Gary on the head with a shovel. Gary got up and walked over to Topham. Topham walked out of the cab and was about a foot away from the edge of the bridge.

Gary made a fist and shoved it in Topham's face, but didn't hit him. "You...didn't listen...now...you'll pay!" Gary exclaimed, in anger. But then, Sir Topham Hatt threw his arms out, grabbed Gary by the shirt, and turned around so that they were facing the edge of the viaduct.

"I'm afraid, Mister Gary, that your adventure on Sodor has come to an end!" Sir Topham Hatt said, through gritted teeth. "NO! PLEASE! NO!" Gary pleaded. He was now right above the where the bridge ended (due to bombs) and Sir Topham Hatt was the only thing holding on to him. "Have a nice trip!" Sir Topham Hatt shouted. Then, he let go of Gary, letting him fall into the river below. "I'll be BACK!" Gary called as he fell into the river. Theodore and the Thin Controller walked over. "Is he..._dead_?" asked Theodore. Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "I think he is."

Then he walked over to Benjamin. "I can't believe it...I'm actually...seeing the golden engine..." he said. Benjamin smiled. "Of course you are. You never gave up and here you are." Benjamin replied. Topham frowned. "I'm sorry I put you in danger. I never should have looked for you." he said. Benjamin smiled. "I was never in any _real_ danger. In fact, I'm the reason that we didn't go over the bridge. I used my powers to stop us." he told them.

Sir Topham Hatt gave a half-smile. "Well, I guess we should get you back to the mountains then." he said. Thomas cut in. "Maybe the other engines would like to meet him...!" he suggested. Topham looked at Benjamin. "Of course." Benjamin agreed. Then Sir Topham Hatt got into Benjamin's cab and took him back to the yards. "I can't believe I'm doing this...!" he smiled.

"He's BRIGHT!" James exclaimed as he saw Benjamin. Percy smiled. "I didn't think you were real!" he said. Gordon was even happy to see the engine. "Tell us about your adventures!" he requested. And so Benjamin told them about all of his adventures, and Thomas told him about his adventures.

Finally, it was night. The engines were watching Sir Topham Hatt say good-bye to Benjamin. "I promise I'll never tell anyone about where you're located." he told Benjamin. Benjamin smiled. "Okay. But you can visit my cave any time you like." Benjamin told him. Sir Topham Hatt's eyes began to get teary. "Well...good-bye..." he finished, trailing off. Benjamin smiled. Then, in a bright flash of light, Benjamin disappeared. "What an amazing engine..." Sir Topham Hatt said to himself, smiling. Thomas grinned. "I don't think we'll be forgetting about this adventure for a while." he told the others. They all agreed.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sir Topham Hatt sat in his office, with a notepad in front of him, along with colored pencils. "And it's done." he smiled to himself. He pulled out a picture of Benjamin, colored and drawn very professionaly. Then his wife walked in.

"Topham dear, we've had a lot going on in the last few weeks." she said. Sir Topham Hatt agreed. "So, that's why I've booked us a two week stay at a mountain lodge!" Topham smiled. He really needed a vacation.

In two days, they were on a train up to the mountains. Topham had invited Theodore to come along. He did. As Topham was preparing to doze off, a conversation by two men sitting behind hit his ears.

"There is no golden engine!" the first man exclaimed. The second one shook his head. "I believe there is." he replied. The first man tapped Topham on the shoulders. "Do you think there is a golden engine?" he asked. Topham turned around. "I _know_ there is a golden engine." he told them. They both seemed annoyed. "How would you know. I mean, it's not like you've seen it!" the second one shouted to Topham. Topham just turned around and smiled. "Maybe I have seen it...maybe I have..."


End file.
